Sumo Slammers (Classic)
Sumo Slammers is a large franchise spawning up to video games, trading card games, TV shows, movies, mp3 players, etc., which appears often in the Ben 10 series, of which Ben is a huge fan, somewhat also is Kevin as shown in the episode Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, when Ben mentions to Kevin, Kevin reacts very interested. Video game Sumo Slammer Smackdown is a video game in which Sumo Slammer's main character Ishiyama, fights and battles against the shape-shifter Kenko, his arch enemy. In the episode Game Over, Ben and Gwen wound up in the video game when Ben attempted to use Upgrade to cheat at the game and was struck by lightning whilst playing. The Omnitrix is altered to make Ben find the Omnitrix shaped upgrades that transforms Ben into his aliens eventually collecting Fourarms, Cannonbolt and Upgrade which he uses to trounce Kenko and escape the game. It is one of Ben's favorite games. There are many games with ordinary action mentioned in Framed. Card Game There are three known colors of card shown in the series: SUMO Blue The most common card. SUMO Red The second most common and rare card. SUMO Gold The rarest card. Ben puts a lot of effort into finding this card, so it is obviously valuable to Sumo Slammers fans. It's first seen in Washington B.C., in a store. Sumo Slammer DigiDownloader This device downloads songs from Sumo Slammer Smackdown. Arcade Games In the episode Kevin 11, Ben went Ghostfreak to play a game in a four star hotel when he wasn't allowed into the arcade because of that very video game and promptly caused himself, Max and Gwen to be thrown out after Max already paid for the Room. TV Series In the episode Monster Weather, is revealed that there is also a Sumo Slammer TV show. Ben makes several indirect references to Alien Force while watching the show, and the series is a parody of the Ben 10 franchise. The version of Sumo Slammers that he watches in Alien Force is called Sumo Slammers: Hero Generation. Interestingly, Hero Generation was the original working name for Alien Force. It takes place 5 years after the original Sumo Slammers series ( just like Alien Force takes place after 5 years ), with the villain from the original joining up with the Hero, a reference to Kevin joining up with Ben in Alien Force. Ben even references how Alien Force wasn't as popular as the original, by saying that Hero Generation was all messed up and what not. When Kevin expresses disgust towards the show, Ben says it is not as good as Sumo Slammers: Classic, a reference to Ben 10 ( a nod to several fans of the original Ben 10 series in the real world who were disappointed with the storyline and poor animation of Alien Force and Ultimate Alien). He then says that in 5 episodes, it would switch to the original. This may not be considered to be a reference because in the Ben 10 universe, after 2 episodes, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien ''would start, which is a sequel and' not''' the original series. ( Possibly the third series of Sumo Slammers will be Sumo Slammers: Evolution, as Evolution was the working title for Ultimate Alien. ) Movies In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, Ben mentions there will be a Sumo Slammer movie, which made Kevin seem excited. In Duped, Ben watched a Sumo Slammers movie in 3D, where he and the other viewers used 3D glasses while wearing Samurai-like wig. He watches this movie again but this time with Elena disguised as Julie in The Perfect Girlfriend. In Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, Jimmy Jones told Ben that there will be a new sequel movie called Sumo Slammers 2: Electric Slammeroo. Toys In Voided, Gwen thinks Ben's Sumo Slammer Action Figures are dolls. In the episode Have I Got A Deal For You ''from Omniverse '', ''Ben buys a rare Sumo Slammer Action Figure from Blarney T. Hokestar. Apperances Ben 10 *Washington B.C. *Kevin 11 *Framed *Game Over *Monster Weather Alien Force *Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 *Voided *Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 *The Final Battle: Part 1 Ultimate Alien *Duped *The Perfect Girlfriend *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Trivia *Dwayne McDuffie stated that Ben 10 (and its sequels) as a series doesn't exist in their continuity. This could mean that Sumo Slammers is the equivalent. *Kevin appears to have been a fan of Sumo Slammer as a kid, but appears to have lost interest in it. *Ben mentioned in ''The Final Battle: Part 1 that there is a sequel series of the Sumo Slammers show. He mentions that evil bad-guy, Kenko, the Shapeshifter has joined Ishiyama and also the sequel isn't as good as the original which is a nod to Ben and Kevin as they were enemies in the original series but have teamed up in the sequel series. *In the episode Duped when Ben was watching a Sumo Slammers movie in the theater he and the audience said, "it's slammer time!", another parody of the series being that his catch phrase is "it's hero time!". *In Vengeance Of Vilgax: Part 1, Kevin seems excited about a Sumo Slammers movie that Ben mentions. In The Final Battle: Part 1, he leaves Ben's house while Ben watches Sumo Slammers. As he leaves, Kevin quotes "I'm surrounded by nerds," namely Ben and his Sumo Slammers craze. *The company purposely includes one bad episode every season to boost interest (claim made by Ben). *The Sumo Slammers TV series makes a lot of reference to the Ben 10 series where Ben claims that the sequel series have Kenko joining forces with Ishiyama (reference to Ben and Kevin's alliance earlier in the series) as well as the series which is not as good (reference to Ben 10: Alien Force's popularity) as the original, there is a second sequel which was said to be more like the original which references Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. *In the online game: Fusion Fall several other characters like Sumo Slammers. Such as Bloo (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends) and Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) oddly enough they were both mentioned during Nano Missions. Bloo needs his Juice box back so he can play sumo slammers online and beat Omnitrixter (Ben) and same with Mandark except he wants to find out who Omnitrixter is. *Omnitrixter is Ben's Sumo Slammers online account. *Sumo Slammers has appeared in every Ben 10 series so far. Gallery robo sumos.jpg|Robo sumos flying robo.jpg|Flying robo sumos Sumo four.jpg|Sumo Slammer Four Arms bala 4.jpg|Sumo Slammer Cannonbolt Ultra T and Gwen.jpg|Upgrade merged with a Robo Sumo Sumo Slammers.png|Sumo Slammers IV - The Movie Sumo Slammers Game.png|"Kevin 11" Sumo Slammers Game 001.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Category:Browse Category:Technology